


Kings and Queens of Old

by grexigone



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Battle of Five Armies Feels, Canon Compliant, Death, Durin Family Feels, F/M, Feels, Friendship/Love, Gen, Line of Durin, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grexigone/pseuds/grexigone
Summary: The company of Thorin Oakenshield escaped from the elven prison and met + helped by a female ranger. Amongst all other dwarf, Fíli found a new friendship (or other bond) with the mysterious ranger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic!
> 
> I really hope someone will read and like it :""")  
> I know it's a bit late, but I was rooting for The Hobbit fandom before 'life happens' and completely forgets about it....BUT NOW I'M BACK.
> 
> I wrote this mainly based on the book version, with some small addition from the movie.
> 
> Enjoy!

Fili saw a glimpse of shadow behind the trees. It was not something that is unusual here, but he’s convinced that no tree could create a shadow that looked like a full grown man. Also, the shadow should have stayed in one place, replaced by another as they go further. But this one follows them closely. He could see it from the corner of his eyes from time to time.

“Argh!” Some curses in Khuzdul just slipped out of Fili’s mouth, almost simultaneously with Gloin which was walking behind him. The woodland elvish guards walked beside each one of the thirteen members of Thorin’s Company, hurdling them deeper into the mystery of Mirkwood. The one walked closest to both Fili and Gloin just pierced their shoulders with the back of his sword, urging them to walk faster.

Gloin continued to utter some more curses in Khuzdul and Fili could not help from grinning for his choice of words. There was no reason for the elven guard to hit Gloin anyway. He’s the one hesitated to try to get a closer look at the walking shadow.

He looked to his right, past another elvish guard, to Kili. He struggled to meet his brother’s eyes as Kili constantly staring here and there, shifting his head from up at the trees (and more mysterious sounds), to below at the faded pathways which some of it covered by spider webs – just like all of them now.

“Kili! Kili!” He finally whispered. The elvish guard paid no attention so he called him once again, loud enough divert Kili’s attention.

“What? Did you see any spiders? I believe I spotted one just minutes ago…”

“No.” Fili switched to Khuzdul now. He didn’t want to risk telling the elvish guard of this moving shadow and caused them more trouble. Besides, the shadow might be a help from the Wandering Wizard – or a taller version of their Burglar.

“Did you see that?” Fili’s questions just make Kili’s eyes wandering again. This time with a little panic.

“What? See what? Why are you speaking in Khuzdul?”

“The shadow. Did you see it too?”

“What shadow? Where? What does it look like? _Why are you speaking in Khuzdul_?”

“I’ve seen it first sometimes after we were captured, and I kept seeing it along our way. It looked like a man…” The elvish guard started to glare at him so he stopped talking – for now.

“A man? Big man or small man? It must be either Gandalf or Mr. Boggins! To save us! Now let’s keep talking in Khuzdul so…ARGH!!”

The guard pierced both of them. Kili let out some curses, while the other dwarves stole some look to both of them. Seems like Kili’s guess had brought them some hope that help indeed will come.

 

 

Help did come in the form of Bilbo Baggins. He saved them, again, and they couldn’t be thankful enough rather than stopped questioning altogether on why his timing is always perfect and how he managed to escape all the troubles that they had been through – which should have been unexpectedly difficult for a home-loving Hobbit like he is.

After drifting for hours in barrels they finally reached a shallower water. All thirteen of Thorin’s Company (plus Bilbo) were perfectly saved, other than wet, tired and cold. At Thorin’s order, Bifur-Bofur-Bombur started to cut some branches barehanded, gathered some old leaves and stones, and getting ready to make fire.

“Finally, some fire to warm our bodies and clothes!” Dori and Nori excitedly prepared to knock two stones together to make fire but rapid as the other’s agreeing chuckle disappeared, an arrow pierced between Dori’s hands, clashed with the stones and threw it apart.

Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili grabbed the nearest and biggest tree branches they could find to defend themselves and stand in front of the others, facing the dark forest where the arrow came from.

“Is that the elves…”

“Quiet, Bilbo.” Thorin said in a low voice while slowly picking up the arrow on the ground. Before the terrified Hobbit realized it, Balin had stood beside him and crossing his hand in from of Bilbo, guiding him to stand behind him.

“It’s not an elvish arrow,” Thorin closely examined it while keeping his eyes on the thick woods in front of them. “Show yourself, creature! Step into the light and fight us like a noble warrior!”

Fili swept his gaze through the furthest trees and found his breath stopped.

It was the shadow. _His_ wandering shadow.

“There,” Fili pointed. Everyone now shifted their eyes to this shadow that came closer and closer. Fili now can see that the shadow was holding its bow with the arrow ready to be shot once more. It was fourteen against one, obviously, but the latter had a weapon which the others are lack of, so waiting to see its full form is the best option for now.

“Be careful on firing that arrow, stranger! If you hit any of us then I’ll make sure you will suffer my rage!” said Dwalin half-growling. The shadow was now one step away from the light of the afternoon sun.

“Which one should I shot then, Dwarf? The lone Hobbit among you….”

To their surprise, the voice was of a female. As she mentioned this, she pointed her arrow to Bilbo who just took a deep gulp and let out a small whimpering.

“…or the Dwarf King himself: Thorin, son of Thrain?”

Dwalin and Kili instantly look towards their king, while Thorin and his heir still fixed their eyes to the mysterious woman. Thorin was fully aware that his identity has not made known to common people, especially during this mission.

“I see I have met with the right person,” the woman continued. Fili tried to see her face but it was hidden below the shadow of her hood. Only her peach lips and bright-tan skin could be seen.

“The right person, you said?” Thorin asked.

“I am looking for Thorin Oakenshield and his company – another twelve dwarves. Plus one Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. I see that all of you are surprised with my knowledge of your identity, so I assume I am talking with the right person, to which the name belongs.”

Bilbo noticed that Balin had lowered his guard, as well as the other dwarves. He was also surprised with the fact that a stranger recognized his breed (and himself of course), not to mention the place where he came from; the place to which he longed to return to.

“So you know us. But that doesn’t mean anything, nor explaining who you are,” said Dwalin.

“Lower your guard, Dwarf. I am a friend. I was sent by our mutual friend, Gandalf the grey wizard.”

Fili surprised to find himself following the suggestion of the stranger, as did Kili. Yet Dwalin and Thorin remained in their position. Thorin now held the arrow like a knife, ready to pierce it through the stranger at any times possible.

“Very well, I’ll do it first.” And in a swift move, she removed her arrow from the bow back to the arrow bag and put the bow on her body. She took another step closer towards Thorin, opened her hood and revealed her full face. She placed one hand in front of her towards Thorin which prompts him to raise the arrow in a defensive manner.

“Can I have that back? Should not waste any of that while we are still in this woods,” she said calmly. Reluctant at first, Thorin handed her the arrow while still waiting for her further reaction to receiving it. The tense then completely gone as she put the arrow along with the other and walk lightly towards the planned-campfire.

“It’s risky to light a fire in such an open area. The woodland elves will easily see the smoke and soon enough you will be back in their underground prison.” She further scattered the planned-campfire – to Dori and Nori’s disapprove grunt.

“You have not mentioned your name, stranger. Nor Gandalf had ever mentioned any ally that shall meet us here – if you indeed an ally.” Thorin still fixed his eyes on her every move, not completely trust a person which first introduction begins with firing an arrow to one of his company.

“My name is Leonor,” she answered, choosing a lower ground so she’s at the same eye level with the dwarven king. “I am a Dunedain; a ranger from the North. And as I said earlier, I am a friend of Gandalf.”

“An arranger? Why we need an arranger? To arrange what?” Oin asked his brother Gloin who stood next to him.

“A ranger, brother. RANGER. The lassie said she knows Gandalf,” said Gloin, now busying himself with finding Oin’s hearing aid that seems to lose after they pull themselves out of the water.

Bilbo found himself gazed at the female Dunedain with such curiosity. He never met any Dunedain, only in his books and stories. He never even knew there exist any female Dunedain out there, and how they actually looked like. By now the other dwarves have continued their interrupted rest and tried to dry their clothes and hair with the remaining afternoon sun.

The Hobbit examined the ranger closely, noting every single detail in her appearance. She looked no more than 25, young and at her prime. She wore a finely stitched clothes, which Bilbo found rather strange since rangers should’ve lived their entire lives in the wilderness and it is not possible for them to obtain or purchase nice clothes. Nevertheless, every other inch of her represents a hard life of wandering around and moving from place to place. She carried a slightly curved sword which hangs effortlessly on her hip. Another set of small knives could be seen on her belt, and her boots looked worn out from countless days of walking through all terrain. She had a pair of brown eyes that matched her brown hair – which made into one complicated but tidy braid behind her head that reached to her breasts. Some loose hair framed her face perfectly, and she had this mysterious expression that Bilbo found hard to guess.

Bilbo accidentally looked at Ori and found the young dwarf also staring intently at Leonor. He let out a smirk as he could really figure out that Ori was suppressing his urge to draw the ranger as he had lost his book and pencil as it was seized by the woodland elves earlier.

“It will soon be too dark here. Come! I know a better place where you can rest and light a fire.” Again, with a swift move, she had walked inside the dark wood. Bilbo looked around as no one else dares to move before they granted approval from their leader, but Balin took the first step and walk past between Thorin and Dwalin to join the ranger.

“Well, she was right. It’s better to bet our life in her hand rather than the elves anyway. Come, brother.” He gave a soft pat to his brother while walking, and slowly, the others stand on their feet and followed the young Dunedain.

 

 

After walking for two hours, the company found themselves at the edge of the Mirkwood, facing a fast field of grass lighted up by moonlight. However, Leonor forbid them to walk further, suggesting that it is better to stay within the shadow of the woods, in case there is an orc patrol nearby.

“You cannot predict where these orcs heading now. There has been no such movement from the orcs for a time being but now it seems like they are on a mission. However,” she turned her face from the grass field to the exhausted dwarves now, “it is safe enough to hunt some rabbits. If you’re lucky, there might also some deer and hogs around here. You can use my bow and arrow. I also have some slingshot here.”

“You want us to hunt?” Bofur asked in disbelieve.

“You don’t want to eat?” she replied calmly.

“They are tired! _We_ are tired. We need to rest, so it is better for us to rest now and continue our journey towards the Lake Town first thing in the morning.” Thorin has stepped into the conversation now, feeling his leadership assaulted by the orders of this young ranger.

“You need to _eat_. I will cook you a nice food tonight, enough for another hard journey ahead, but I need to prepare it too, so someone has to do the hunting.”

The dwarves produced protesting grunts. Bifur started to talk to himself about dying of starvation or dehydration in Khuzdul, which only make everything worse.

“I will do the hunting,” Fili finally said, walking towards Leonor to ask for her bow and arrow.

“I’m coming with him!” Kili jumped out of his seat, never want to be left behind by his brother.

“I can use the slingshot. Come along, Ori. You’re good at slingshot too.” With that, Bofur and Ori joined the brothers and Leonor handed them the hunting weaponry with a soft smile.

“I’ll be watching you from here. I’m never good at cooking anyway,” said Balin. He positioned himself above a big rock nearby and watched the distance as four dwarves started hunting.

“Perfect! Now, Mr. Baggins,” Bilbo blinked thrice and trying to look as if he wasn’t staring at the female Dunedain the entire time, still fascinated by the fact of her existence, and walk lightly towards her.

“Yes?”

“I know Hobbits enjoys good food, and that makes them a great cook too. So,” she handed him a bag of carrots and potatoes, which she apparently gathered and hid it there beforehand, “please cut these into reasonable chunks.” Bilbo gave her the ‘this is too easy for me’ look to her and start doing his part (with a knife provided by Leonor), further assisted by Dori and Oin.

During this time, both Thorin and Dwalin sat quietly and watch as Leonor gives order and organize his company member to work. Thorin still examined her thoroughly, as if looking at her will reveal something or answer some questions he had in mind. After a while (and almost enjoying himself watching Leonor skillfully make a large fire and prepare the cauldron for cooking), he pushes himself to ask.

“Gandalf sent you to meet us?”

She raised her head from the onions to meet the dwarf’s eyes. Bilbo (and Dwalin, apparently) watch closely as the conversation goes on.

“Yes.”

“You knew Gandalf?”

“Yes, he’s an old friend. In fact, he’s quite widely known to anyone in Middle-Earth, I guess.”

“Why did he sent you to find us?”

“He said you might need help since you will be going through some dangerous and unfamiliar territories – which happens to be familiar to me. This is the North, and North is my area of…’rangering’.”

“And did Gandalf mentioned on the purpose of our journey?”

“Rangers don’t gossip, Dwarf King. It doesn’t matter whether I know or not, it is unlikely that I will share it purposely with anyone.”

Thorin said nothing in response. And, as if she could read his mind and realize that her answer was not enough, she added, “But yes, I know what is your main purpose.”

“Why did he sent you? Where is he now and what is he doing?” There is restless sound in his deep voice now. Bilbo stared at Thorin, understanding his worried as he shares the same as well. Once again, Bilbo could not read Leonor’s expression. Was it anger?

“He is doing something that will support your journey later. Make it smoother when it becomes more difficult. While for now,” she puts aside the onion she’s been chopping for a while and cleaned the knife, “a ranger who knows this area better than anyone will be sufficient to get you closer to the mountain.”

Thorin lifted his head higher as a display of power. At least he wanted to make clear that she’s here to ‘serve’ their favor. Dwalin made his way closer to Thorin and speak to him in Khuzdul.

“We have to stay alert anyway. I don’t trust her enough,” he said slowly.

“My task is to assist you, not to make you trust me. You may, of course, stay alert all the times,” Leonor then continued in Khuzdul, “I suggest you pick some dying roots or decaying branch from around you to help you ‘stay alert’.”

It is the first time that Bilbo saw Dwalin become a little embarrassed of himself. He could hear Balin’s small chuckled from behind him, clearly been listening to the conversation as well.

“You speak Dwarvish,” Bilbo spontaneously said. Again finding himself staring in awe at her.

“Khuzdul is a language, Mr. Baggins, just like Sindarin and Quenya, or even Black Speech. With some time, anyone can learn and master it.” She gave Bilbo a soft smile and the hobbit found himself contaminated by her smile. It’s indeed a rare moment where anyone could silence Dwalin like that.

By this time Fili, Kili, Ori, and Bofur had returned from their hunting with some rabbits and one medium-sized boar (easily killed by Kili with a single arrow). Leonor again skillfully cleaned and stew the rabbit meat while roasting the boar at the same time. Everyone had gathered around the fire, warming themselves out as the moon moves higher in the sky.

Dry clothes, hair, sitting around a warm fire and the prospect of having a nice dinner after a while brought energy and cheer back into the company. Most of them had started to let out some jokes and allowing themselves to laugh effortlessly. After a while, the dinner was finally ready. Leonor handed each of them a wooden bowl (which she said must be burned and destroyed into the fire after usage), and let them enjoy the well-deserved dinner.

Bilbo took some portion of the rabbit stew and the boar meat and sit next to Bombur, but soon enough he has to move since Bombur had started to stare at Bilbo’s food with such interest, it initiated a small struggle between him, Bofur and Bifur. Escaping the struggle, Bilbo carefully tried to find a sitting spot close to Leonor, but he was surprised to find that the golden-haired dwarf had sat there first. Nonetheless, Bilbo took the empty spot at her left side and made himself comfortable there.

An awkward silence followed as none of them produce any sound other than stew-slurping and meat-munching. Leonor ate gracefully, again Bilbo noticed, something should’ve been uncommon to a ‘low-level’ ranger.

“Ah, you must be thirsty,” Leonor suddenly speak. She then took two steps behind and searched behind a thick bush and produce a medium barrel of ale.

“Here, it’s enough for everyone but not enough to make you drunk. We need to continue our journey tomorrow morning.”

Bilbo ignored the ale. There’s too much that he wanted to ask her, and yet he started with: “How did you find us? I mean, the woods are very thick. We’ve lost our ways inside it and you easily found us after we escaped the elven realm.”

“You followed us, didn’t you? I saw shadow followed us since the woodland elves captured us. It was you, wasn’t it?”

It was Fili who asked next. He looked curious, something Bilbo had never seen throughout the journey from the calm older brother.

“You have keen eyes, young dwarf,” she said, letting out a surprised smile.

“Bilbo! Bring the ale here, lassie! Don’t drink it all yourself!” Bofur yelled at Bilbo from across the fire and Bilbo reluctantly leaves the conversation that he initiated to bring the ale (knowing that they will force him to stay there and drink with them).

 

 

“So it is you,” Fili responded.

“I didn’t expect that such discovery will awe you, but yes. I’ve been following you since you were captured by the elves,” she spooned her last bit of stew form her bowl and drink a water from the flask attached to her hips.

“I thought you will save us from the elves’ prison,” said Fili again, which he immediately regret. That was sound too ungrateful for what she’s done so far for them.

“I didn’t know how your hobbit managed to free you, but your company is lucky enough that he did. He could have abandoned you.”

“No, he won’t. Bilbo can be unexpected but he will not leave us,” Fili said firmly. He smiled as he remembered the last time the hobbit tried to leave them but instead returned and destroy all of their prejudice towards him.

“If you said so,” Leonor sips her drink again. Fili regretted his words again. It seems like for a second before, she was giving him a chance to talk more but now, due to his stupid choice of words, the doors are closing quick. His heart beating in a fast pace, which he didn’t understand why. Inhaling a long breath, he pushes his luck once again.

“I am sure that no one has said this to you until this moment. But I would like to begin with a gratitude. Thank you…for the food and…prevent a more miserable fate for our journey.”

“It is an honor, young prince,” Leonor replied in Khuzdul, to Fili’s surprise. She added a smile to her words after seeing the dwarf’s expression. Fili took some time to digest her words. No one ever called him prince – not in a long time. He never considered himself as the prince, as his uncle never mentioned himself as king. He clearly did not raise in a princely manner, and he’s not that _young_. And yet, to keep the conversation open, he chose not to discuss this. Not now.

“You said you were sent by Gandalf. Where did you meet him?”

“Not long after he parted ways with you,” Leonor slid down from the rock she’s been sitting atop on to the ground, now leaning against the same rock to relax. Fili realized that they were on the same eye level now so he decided to stay in his position. He slowly put his empty bowl aside as if he didn’t want to ruin the conversation chain with stupid matters as simple as the sound of falling bowl.

“I was sweeping this area for a while,” she continued. “And there I met Gandalf. At first, he was sure that you will be able to find yourself out of Mirkwood alone, but I told him that Mirkwood has lately been more…unpredicted. He told me about your journey and as to why he has to parted ways then, and I agreed to help you reach the mountain.”

So she knows, Fili thought to himself. He’s waiting for a further comment from her, but it seems that now it’s the dwarf’s turns to speak.

“We were lost in the woods. I think for two days. The woods made us…imagining unusual things and drove us mad.”

“But thanks to that, I can reach your company in time. Well, I cannot say it was a perfect timing, but I was able to catch up with you because you were lost.” Fili raised one of his eyebrows. It was weird how she managed to find a good side out of their misery.

“You didn’t seem to have trouble navigating in this woods,” Fili finally said. He was not sure of his words and were ready to regret it yet again. But he couldn’t keep the curiosity that lingered in his mind since he first saw her shadow.

“This was one of my…area.” Leonor seems a bit distant for a while, as she watched the half-drunk dwarves across her laughing and joking with each other. Bilbo had found his ways back and now sitting quietly beside Fili, listening to their conversation.

“You lived here?” Fili asked.

“No, not live. Our people came from the northern area which was once known as the kingdom of Arnor. But Arnor had fallen more than 2000 years ago and what’s left now are scattered Dunedains, roaming in the north where we once prospered. Even now Dunedains are almost completely perished, only fewer remains.”

Fili fell silent. His mind imagining scenes nothing but his own life. He lived on the story of the kingdom of Erebor, which had fallen long before he was born. What’s left now was scattered former citizen of Erebor, like his uncle. For Thorin, this was a journey to reclaim his own. For Fili and the rest of non-Erebor-born dwarves, this was a journey to a fabled land.

He looked to see the expression on Leonor’s face and surprised (also delighted) to find her smiling instead. Turns out she’s watching and listening to the jokes that are being thrown at her and couldn’t help but feeling a little merry herself. She adjusted her seating position and her sword clashed with the stone, creating a faint metal sound.

“It’s an elvish sword,” Fili said, more to himself rather than to Leonor. He recognized that elves tend to forged curved swords, just like Orcrist and Bilbo’s sword. Fili spontaneously reached for his back, where his sword used to be, just to caress it and felt its typical dwarfish shape, only to be disappointed with the fact that all of them has been stripped out of their weapons by the woodland elves.

“Excellent watch, once again, young prince,” Leonor gave him another soft smile. He cringed to the ‘young prince’, but swallowed his disapproval.

“Are Dunedain elves?” he asked instead.

“Our ancestor was half-elven. Now Dunedains are pure human…with some elvish traits.”

“So all Dunedain were given elvish swords?”

“Oh, no,” Leonor smiled at the innocence of Fili’s questions. Fili, on the other hand, realized that his hand was cold, even though his body was in enough heat. “I was raised by elves. They trained me too, and therefore granted this sword for me.”

“And what is the elvish trait in Dunedains? Do you have long ages?” Leonor now amazed of Fili’s skill in examining people.

“Yes, indeed, young prince,”

“I am not a prince,” Fili said spontaneously. He immediately closed his eyes in regret, cursing his blunt mount and lack of self-control. Beside him, Bilbo eyes also widened in surprise. After a while Fili opened his eyes and found Leonor has been staring intently at him for a while. That pair of brown eyes had spread the cold from Fili’s hands down to his feet.

“You deed represents one,” she said. Fili wasn’t sure whether she was mocking him or praising him, but either way it made his heart beats faster for a reason he did not sure of. Fili quickly controls himself and trying to break the tension.

“I am not young either, milady. I am old enough to be considered a fully mature dwarf,” Feeling the merry himself for finally being able to throw a joke to their conversation, Fili couldn’t help but giving his bright smile to Leonor.

“I doubt that…Fili,” the sound of his name as well as the jolly smirk on her face brought a rush of blood in Fili’s face.

“Maybe not old enough, but I am pretty sure I am older than you,”

“You just correctly guess that as a Dunedain I share a rather long ages, similar to the elves, so maybe you should reconsider your theory,” Leonor now turned her whole body to face Fili, as a gesture to invite him to guess her age. Bilbo couldn’t help himself but moving closer towards them, ready to listen to the result.

“Very well,” Fili said. His expression was entirely lit up now, as he loved a friendly competition as such. “You looked no more than 25 years old, and I can say this because I have seen quite a lot of men. But considering that you are a Dunedain, I shall add…50 years and that will make you 75 years old.”

“A good start, Fili,” Leonor smiled. Fili struggled to interpret her expression but he continued.

“Which means, that you, milady, are indeed younger than me. Since I am currently 82 years old.”

She’s still smiling, but now with a hint of mysterious expression. Fili’s smile faded a little as he was expecting her to rebuff his theory. But instead, she stood up and walk towards him.

“You should rest, young prince. We have a long journey tomorrow,” Leonor touched Fili’s shoulder as she walked away from her spectators and towards another bundle of things she has been hid beforehand. She put a pile of blankets beside the fire so just anyone can see it and took it themselves. As she walked past Thorin and Dwalin, she informs them that she will do the first watch and the rest is up to him.

As anyone started to prepare themselves for a good rest, Fili could not help but think that his theory must be right. He did notice that Leonor called her ‘young prince’ again instead of his name and he liked to believe that it’s because she had realized that he is older than her. The thought brought smile to his face and this initiate a series of curious questions from Kili (also as to why he did not present at their ‘joking corner’ earlier), to which he replied by mentioning the nearby spider webs and silenced Kili for the rest of the night.

 

 

“Didn’t you get enough sleep last night? Did you see a spider?”

Fili immediately opened his eyes after a long yawn to meet his brother’s. Kili was looking at him curiously with his big brown eyes.

“What? No. Need a longer sleep, I guess.”

“Yeah, that’s what we all need, isn’t it?” and with that Kili’s off again to walk beside his uncle.

Fili sighed. He shouldn’t spend too much time staring at the Dunedain lady too long last night, but he just couldn’t help it. Their conversation echoed in his mind like a dream as he watched her gazing to the distance, face lit by the moonlight. He was stitching the pieces of information she provided him to her appearance, like how gracefully and quiet she moved, and the complicated braid on her hair must have been an elvish style.

He should have stopped staring once her watch was replaced by Nori, but then watching her sleep also gave new discoveries as well. Like how peaceful and plain her expression could be compared with the mysterious one she’s always displaying earlier, and Fili suddenly remembered that she was, surprisingly, speaks fluent Khuzdul. Never in his life he heard another race in Middle Earth speaks Khuzdul other than the dwarves. By the time he realized he was tired and needed a sleep, the sun had appeared in the horizon and thirty minutes later, he was woken up by Thorin and they continued their journey.

As for Bilbo, he was delighted enough that his theory on her unusual appearance and manner has been answered. After one short night encounter with a lonely cave troll on their way where Leonor single-handedly defeat it with a deadly pierce of the elvish sword into the beast’s skull, Bilbo decided to keep a close range to her while walking. “For safety precaution,” he would say to the curious Bofur.

Thorin also had eased himself with Leonor, as she turns out to be less bossy when it comes to walking. She would let them stop after a reasonable distance, occasionally disappeared to pick some fruit from the nearby tree to give to the dwarves, and unlike Gandalf, she never made any unusual or questionable decision to which Thorin could protest to. The company however, found it difficult to talk some private manners between them in Khuzdul; but most of the time she would walk few steps in front of them, to let them talk freely. Several times Fili also noticed that she would produce a smile or giggle upon hearing the jokes between the dwarves.

After three days of walking, the company finally arrived as the Lake-Town. Leonor suggested them to stay low profiled until she could find a save place for them to stay and continue their journey, but Thorin insist that he want to meet directly with the Master of the Lake Town.

“You will risk revealing the purpose of your journey to the people of Lake Town!”

“I just want to meet with the Master of Lake Town. They must have remembered their good relationship in the past with my people and they can give us a warm welcome.” Thorin argued.

“And what will be the use of that warm welcome?” she asked in disbelieve.

“Food, warmth, and weapons! We cannot go to the mountain with possibility of facing the dragon with empty hands!”

“I can find you some weapons and food from the Town! Gandalf strictly remind me to keep this journey a secret.”

Leonor fully aware of the headstrong character of the dwarves, but she also wanted Thorin to keep a cool head. Being so close to the Lonely Mountain seems to bring a lot of memories of past glories to him, as well as his pride as the former crown prince of Erebor. Now he craved for recognition, and demand to be welcomed like a royalty by the people that is not even his based on relationship that Leonor believe has been burned to nothing, along with the city of Dale and Erebor itself.

“I do not take orders from a wandering wizard, nor from a ranger. Fili, Kili, you come with me! You too, Master Baggins.” And with that, Thorin walked tall deeper to Lake Town, followed by Kili, Fili – who took some time to meet Leonor’s eyes and see the disapproval in her face, as well as Bilbo – who also looked at her with a mixed expression of ‘I agree with you’ and ‘please try harder to convince him or at least leave me out of this’.

 

 

Thorin unexpectedly got his warm welcome and lavish life at the Lake Town, to Leonor’s dismay. Nevertheless, as soon as she was recognized as a part of Thorin’s company, she finally got the chance to enjoy a nicely cooked meal, a warm bath, and a clean clothes. The dwarves enjoyed the large amount of ale that served to them whenever they request it, but no one seems happier than the home-loving Hobbit. Bilbo often spend his nights just sitting in front of the fireplace, enjoying a cup of hot milk or tea and bread – or reluctantly join the dwarves for a feast.

“Any news from Gandalf?”

Leonor turn to her right to see the source of the question.

“No – not yet, young prince,” she answered, giving a quick smile to Fili as he approached her.

“Oh. I thought…since you’ve been leaving for a few days, maybe you were meeting him somewhere. You know…coordinating…”

It’s a lame excuse, Fili thought to himself. Two days after they arrived at the Lake Town and welcomed like a king from afar, he noticed that the Dunedain woman was not present at their daily dinner – nor anywhere in that small town. This remained for the next 5 days, and he started to think that Leonor had left them for good. However, part of him convinced that she mentioned to him that the deal with Gandalf was to assist them until they reach the Lonely Mountain, and as a well-mannered elven-raised woman, it is unlikely for her to leave them without saying a proper goodbye.

He could not able to share such concern with everyone else, even his brother Kili, since the other seems to only care about having a full stomach every day and barrels of ale on their glasses. A sheer of warm blood swept through Fili’s body earlier today as he spotted her in the distance while walking around the city, riding a horse from the plains towards Lake Town, and looked dirtier than usual. Fili also noticed a glimpse of something that looked like an orc blood stain on her clothes.

“I understand you are worried, but he always managed to come on the right time, so…have a little faith, Fili,”

She looked back to the distance. Fili got distracted by her long wavy hair that was unbraided and still looked a little wet. She also wore a different pair of clothes – a more relax-looking one rather than her usual ranger outfit.

“It _is_ one lonely mountain indeed,” Leonor said. Fili slowly move his gaze from her hair to the direction of hers. The sky was clear and from where they stand they can perfectly see the Lonely Mountain, lit up by the moonlight.

“Have you ever been this close to it before?” he asked.

“No. I rarely wander past Mirkwood. There’s not much…threat coming from this area – other than the dragon, of course. But for the last 60 years the dragon had stayed inside, so it is rather stable here.”

“There’s not much happens here too, I reckon. So few that the arrival of 13 dwarves and a hobbit could make them overjoyed. Sometimes you can find more cheer in the graveyard rather than here.”

Leonor let out a little chuckle. Fili found himself smiling to that sound.

“How is it like – being a ranger? Have you ever met a weird creature?” Fili knew it was a naïve question but it’s better than a long silence.

“Hmm…” Leonor frowned; thinking.

“You don’t need to answer it if it upsets you,”

“Oh no! It’s just no one has ever really ask me how it feels to be… _me_. I never really thought about it, either. But now that you asked…” she looked as if she was trying to summarize all her experiences into one word, “…most of the time it was exciting.”

She shifted her position so that they come face to face now.

“After living for quite a time with the elves, it was like a captured beast being released back into the wilderness – after being well-trained and prepared for it. I get to go to any places I wanted to, not limited by time or obligation to stay in one. But…it could get lonely sometimes. For a dwarf, probably it would feel too lonely.”

Fili smiled.

“As for weird creatures, other than a lone cave troll, I found nothing more unusual than a group of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit ventured half across Middle-Earth, let alone walking purposely into Mirkwood, and escaped the elven prison riding barrels,” Leonor said with an idly smile. Fili snorted while trying to hide his laughter, which only made them both burst into laugh. For the first time since they depart from Shire, he felt the joy and warmth equal to home on this exact moment.

“Well,” Fili said between his laughter, “If we had not met you in Mirkwood that day, we might as well ride the barrels all the way to Erebor. I see now there’s a chance to do that actually,” he pretended to draw a route towards the mountain with his hand.

Leonor laughed again at the thought of it and added, “All hail the princes of Erebor in their mighty barrel thrones!”

After another giggle, they stopped to catch their breath. Leonor touched along the length of her hair then started to do her own complicated braid while fixing her eyes on the Lonely Mountain. Fili watched with fascination on how quick she did it, as she then pulled out a black hair tie to wrap everything in place.

“It doesn’t feel right,” he said, breaking the momentary silence.

“What is?”

“The title. ‘Prince’ of Erebor. There is no more Erebor. Even if we succeed and it is going to be rebuild, ‘Fili’ sounds a lot better. They may call my uncle ‘King’ or anything, but for me it would be just ‘Fili’.”

“It’s just a title, Fili. They can call you anything they want, but what really important is what you do, without or with such title.” Leonor said in calm voice.

“And will they still call me prince if I fell into the dragon sickness?”

Leonor blinked slowly, but Fili did not pay attention. He was lost in his thought, and the question was meant to himself rather than to her. He knew, from the stories that was told to him since he was a child, that Erebor filled with gold. And yet, Fili rarely see such amount of gold, nor possessed one. He was worried of how he would react upon seeing it for the first time. Will he succumb to it? Enslaved by the lust of it?

When Fili finally pulled himself back to the real world, he was surprised to find that Leonor had kneeled in front of him. Their eyes almost the same level, yet she intentionally bowed further to be lower from him.

“Fear not, Fili,” she said softly, “Trust your heart always, for I know – and I’ve seen your and it is good. A good heart may not have any use in time of peace, but in time of struggle and hardship, and when all hope seems lost, it will lead you to the right way and help you make a wise decision.”

Fili couldn’t help but feel the rush of warm blood through his body again upon seeing Leonor’s smile. He always liked it when she shows an obvious expression. She put her hand on Fili’s shoulder and squeeze it lightly; at the same time helping herself to back on her feet.

“Besides,” Leonor stretched herself, “you are _older_ than me. It should make you wiser that a wandering ranger. I wish you a good night, Fili.”

And with that, she walked away into the shadows of Lake Town. Fili still stood there for another minutes, delighted with the reveal, and then walk to his own place with a lighter mind – enough to give him good sleep for the long nights where he couldn’t meet her for their conversation.

 

 

The company of Thorin Oakenshield stayed in Lake Town for another week before they decided to bound for the mountain. Leonor finally told Fili on their another conversation that she met a small group of orc on her way back from supervising the area, thus explained the stain on her clothes. She said there has been a lot of orc movement these days and that was one of the reason why Gandalf left them. The wizard wanted to investigate on the darkness that seemed to crept silently at night, and whether it would impose threat to the journey to reclaim the Lonely Mountain.

On their final day in Lake Town, the citizen had prepared a rather grand ceremony for them, as well as providing two boats to carry the company plus the female ranger closer to Lonely Mountain. As they divided themselves into two groups and board the boats, Fili stole a quick chance to say “I was expecting individual barrels,” to Leonor in Khuzdul, which prompted her to giggle, then joined beside his uncle and brother, and the cranky hobbit. Bilbo clearly wished they could stay longer in the place that is warm and where the food is plenty.

 

 

After rowing for three days, they arrived at the slope on the foothills of the Lonely Mountain. It was covered in fog now, and they can only see part of the mountain that reach high into the sky. As they emptied the boats and getting ready to walk, they realized that one person did stay seated.

“You are not coming with us, ranger?” Thorin asked. Bilbo watched her in disbelieve, feeling that his last attachment to safety and comfort are now going to leave him and he must soon face the fire drake.

“Unfortunately no, Thorin Oakenshield. I told Gandalf that I will help you _reach_ the mountain, and you _have_ now. Getting inside it is beyond my responsibility. I wished you all good luck.”

And then her eyes met with Fili’s. At first he seemed disappointed and trying to say something and Leonor waited. She _might_ stay if he asked her to, but she think it would not be wise. She was a ranger, and a ranger does not belong nor attached to anyone. In the end, his expression changed into acceptance and she gave him a little nod in gratitude.

“Very well. Come on, lads! Durin’s Day is upon us. We must not waste any time!”

Leonor sighed in relieve. That was smooth, she thought. She was not in the mood for a quarrel with a headstrong dwarf, not to mention the hot tempered Thorin, and she honestly did not know where Gandalf is _now_ , in case any of them asked.

She stayed long enough to watch them all leave, their backs facing her before started to tie the two boats together to return it to Lake Town.

“Ranger…um…Leonor,”

She turned her body to see two people stood there.

“What is it, Master Baggins?”

Bilbo hesitated for a while, trying to compose the right words, but decided to just say it as it is.

“Thank you. For helping us…and saving us. I…erm…well, thank you.”

Leonor move her hand to reach the hobbit’s shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze.

“It was my pleasure, Master Baggins. Be brave; I know the road ahead you will not get easier, but I pray you have the strength to face it, and hopefully you can return to the comfort of Shire, to your family and friends.” She added a smile, and for a second, the thought of home brings warmth to Bilbo. He nodded, and walked away to join the other (which by now has gone inside the fog).

As the hobbit gone, Fili walked further towards Leonor and raised his right hand in a gesture of giving. Leonor raised her hand, palm open, and Fili put something on it but immediately moved her fingers to fold above it with his left hand. He remained holding her hand while talking, and Leonor could feel its warmth somehow brings her comfort.

“I just want to give you my – _our_ official gratitude for your help towards the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, and our burglar Master Baggins. My uncle’s pride is too high to say it directly and the other may just be too shy, but I thought after all that had happened, you deserve a proper gratitude.”

Fili clenched his jaws. He felt uncomfortable at the thought that this might be the last time their path crossed each other.

“Spoken like a true prince,” Leonor said with a smile. She bowed her head as a response to the gratitude, and slowly slide her hand away from Fili’s hold. She jumped into the boat, pushed it away from the slope, then turned to face Fili one last time.

“I enjoyed our conversations, Fili. Each one of it.” She then continued in Khuzdul, “With Aulë’s blessing, I hope we could enjoy another one someday.”

Her words filled Fili with energy and after presenting Leonor with a smile, he walked away. As a Ranger, Leonor got used to in saying goodbyes, but this one was one of a very few hard ones to say. She sighed, then rowed the boat back to Lake Town. In the middle of her way, she remembered Fili’s gift and decided to check it.

It was one of his hairclips, with a beautiful dwarven engraving around it. She smiled, then pulled the end of her braid and replace her ugly bind with the gift. It fits perfectly, she thought, then rowed her way again towards Lake Town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I divided them in hope of creating curiosity for you to read the next chapters :"""")
> 
> Enjoy!

Bilbo sat on a staircase that was not covered in treasures, contemplating on what he can do now his task had actually done. A lot had happened since they departed with the ranger on the slope of Lonely Mountain, and they managed to repel the dragon Smaug from Erebor. Roäc the thrush had told them that Smaug has been killed by Bard the Bowman, a descendant of Girion, Lord of Dale but not before it burned the entire Lake Town to ashes.

Thorin had led them back into the mountain, and now they’re fortifying themselves against the news of the Mirkwood elves that has cooperated with the survivors of Lake Town and planned to march to the Lonely Mountain. Bilbo was not happy with this. Not only because it seemed that Thorin had completely succumbed to his pride, but also because nobody cares that Lake Town has been destroyed because of them. They were just happy enough that they got to reunite with their long-lost fortune.

Bilbo set his eyes wandering around, in case he could spot the Arkenstone, but instead, he spotted a rather bored dwarf, kicking a golden cup near his feet without even care where the cup may fall. Thinking it might be better than kept seeing the other dwarf choosing their favorite gems to wear, Bilbo decided to chat with that lone dwarf.

“Haven’t found anything interesting to wear?” he said.

“What? Oh…no.” Fili responded, a bit surprised by the sudden appearance of the hobbit. “None of it interests me, actually. You seemed uninterested yourself, Master Baggins.”

“I am worried,” Bilbo said with a bit emotional, “…of what happened to Lake Town. It was our fault that the dragon attacked them. They shouldn’t have suffered this. We _should_ help them!”

“Do you think she was still there…when it happened?” Fili seemed distracted by his own mind. This annoys Bilbo even more.

“Wha…who? She who?”

“She must have gone back to the wilderness upon returning, right?”

“ _Who_ , Fili?”

“Well, she’s a ranger, so I think she must have gone directly…leaving Lake Town before all the catastrophe. So…she must have been alright…”

“Oh, you mean _her_ , the Dunedain.”

Both fell into a deep silence. Bilbo had not thought about this before, and now he found himself share the same worry with Fili.

“I am sure she is strong enough and fast enough to escape the town before it was burned by Smaug,” Bilbo said slowly. Unsure.

“Hopefully,” Fili responded, then continue, “I have spoken with my uncle about Lake Town, actually. I told him to just give them some part of this gold – enough for them to rebuild their lives, and as a sign of gratitude for keeping us well fed and comfortable during our stay – then be done with it and start making plan to rebuild Erebor…” he left his words hanging.

“But he said no,” Bilbo guessed. Fili shook his head.

“He even put the others as a guard to the gate, in case any of us – in case _I_ decided to take some pile of gold and give it to them. He even said the fact that they have been aided by the Mirkwood elves made him even more reluctant to provide help; ‘Let them ally with that wretched elves and never come to our face ever again!’ he said.”

Bilbo silently cursed Thorin’s headstrong and pride. If he had gone as far as refusing the words of those closest to him, it means Bilbo himself would not do any different.

“Oh, look at that dagger!” Fili suddenly said. He took a dwarven dagger out of a pile of gold near him, the leather handle decorated with engravings, and surprisingly it still sharp after buried underneath there for decades.

“It should fit a female warrior, don’t you think?” Fili asked Bilbo while swinging the dagger in front of him. Bilbo did not pay attention to the dagger but chose to examine the young dwarf in front of him. It is clear now that both of them shared the same interest and care towards the mysterious Dunedain, yet Fili seems to found a deeper bond with her compared to Bilbo.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. She’ll be long gone by now.” Fili put down the dagger back into the pile then walk away. The parting too, Bilbo thought, upset him more. Assured himself that Fili could no longer see him as he joined his uncle and brother for a conversation, Bilbo secretly took the dagger and hid it inside his jacket.

 

 

A few nights afterward Bilbo decided that he could not sit any longer with this condition, and take action. Using his golden ring, Bilbo sneaked from the Lonely Mountain and rushes to the temporary settlement of the refugees from Lake Town, asked to be met with Bard. He gave Bard the Arkenstone he had found earlier, noting that the jewel was so precious to Thorin that he would be willing to do anything to have it back. Bard accept it, thanked Bilbo for his initiative, and ordered some of his men to escort him back safely as close as they can to the Lonely Mountain.

On his way out of Bard’s tent, Bilbo met with familiar faces: the grey wizard himself, Gandalf, and Leonor. He felt a tremendous relieve fill his body upon seeing the both and Gandalf complimented him on his brave action. After confirming that he will not join Bilbo yet to meet with the dwarf, Gandalf went away to the darkness of night leaving Bilbo and Leonor.

“You should immediately return before they realize you’ve been away, Master Baggins,” she said.

“Yes, I am leaving now but…erm…it’s really good to see that you are not…burned or anything.”

Leonor gave a faint smile.

“Oh, I wasn’t here when it all happened. I was on my way back towards Mirkwood when I see the fire in the distance. When I arrived, everything was in chaos and I decided to help some of the survivors.”

“But you will be leaving now?”

“Not yet,” she said, then walked closer to Bilbo, “I was wondering how I can relay this message but fortunately, since you are here, could you do me one favor?” Bilbo nodded and Leonor kneels to hand him a small rolled piece of parchment.

“Make a convincing story on how you obtain it, then please hand this to Fili. He is the only one who might be able to do something about it.”

“OH!” Bilbo screamed at the mention of Fili’s name. He took the piece of paper, store it safely in his pocket, then pulled out the dwarven dagger he’s been keeping and handed it to the surprised/confused Leonor.

“He wished to give this to you, but thought he would have no other chance to, so…”

Leonor looked at it with a soft smile and kept it on a hidden place behind her bracers.

“Thank you, Master Baggins.”

“Goodbye once again, milady,” And with that, Bilbo off to return to the Lonely Mountain, hopefully before the dwarves realized their burglar has been missing.

 

 

Bilbo returned to Lonely Mountain easily. In several days, Bard and the Mirkwood elves will come to bargain, and Bilbo used his first chance he got before this happened to approach Fili while the dwarf was alone.

“Haven’t seen you in a while, Master Baggins,”

“Ah, yes…I’ve been…around for a while. Walking around Erebor…or what’s left of it…” It’s a lame excuse but Fili didn’t ask any further.

“Anyways! Yesterday I found the same thrush that has been helping us these past days,”

“Didn’t it supposed to be at Iron Hills now?” Fili asked. Damn this boy is sharp, Bilbo thought.

“It has returned…or perhaps his kin. They all looked the same, or unfortunately, I could not differentiate them.”

“I see,” Fili didn’t really bother by the answer – or the conversation.

“Well…I found this tied on its foot,” Bilbo took out the small scroll or parchment and handed it to Fili, who looked curious. “I cannot read runes, so I thought it’s best to hand it to you, you know…if, in fact, it was intended to someone else then maybe you can deliver it to the right person…anyways! I am going to find Bofur and asked for some breakfast,”

It’s better to leave him before he read it and ask more, Bilbo thought.

Fili hesitated at first but then decided to open the scroll and see what’s written inside. It was indeed, runes and written in Khuzdul:

_The humans and the elves will come with their armies._

_Gandalf bear ill news that goblins and wargs also marched to the Lonely Mountain._

_Be safe, young prince_

 

Fili left with mixed feelings after reading the message. He didn’t even have the time to realize the odds of Bilbo handed the scroll to him _first_. He was genuinely happy to know that Leonor survived the desolation of Lake Town, but left in horror for the information contained in the scroll. He rushed himself to see his uncle, calling also Kili, Dwalin, and Balin to join him.

They were facing the risk of a great war ahead, and all depends on the decision of Thorin Oakenshield, the current King Under the Mountain.

 

 

Bilbo and Fili stood anxiously beside Thorin as Bard approached the main gate of Erebor which has been fortified. Armies of men and elves waiting behind him, including the Elven King himself, as he speaks of their desire to request parlay and wish that the dwarven king may give them some compensation for the dragon’s rage. Thorin, of course, refuses the offer and demand them to go away.

Fili sighed heavily. The treasure of Erebor indeed had clouded his uncle mind that even though both his nephews and closest kin and advisor had _begged_ him to take a peaceful settlement for this matter, he cast them away and said,

“Let them come! Let _all_ of them come with their armies, but I will not give up anything – not even a single coin from this realm!”

“But they have helped us, uncle,” Kili said, trying to reason with him.

“They helped us because they want our gold!”

“We cannot risk any war with them, Thorin. There are only thirteen of us,” Balin said.

“Dain is coming with his army,” Dwalin said, welcomed by angered glare from the rest, “But even that would not enough to defend us in a war against both human and elves…and goblins,”

Relieved, all eyes now stared at the dwarven king, waiting for his resolution.

“We are warriors, aren’t we?” Thorin asked slowly. The other remained silent, not sure what to answer.

“And so we will fight! Let them come and we will fight them all if we must! We defend our kingdom! Our gold! Now armed yourself and be gone!” and with the last scream, he was gone, back into his chamber filled with gold and shut himself there.

Fili felt frustrated and guilty at his uncle’s decision. Frustrated because he now realized how terrible and destructive the dragon sickness could make a person be, and Thorin, the one that he always looked up to when growing up, had fallen hard to such sickness. This is the same person that always taught him to be wise, to value friends and comrades and family above all else, and to have pride for someday the crown of King Under the Mountain may be on his head.

He muttered a curse in Khuzdul and walk away – fast enough so his brother could not chase him and initiate another conversation on other ways to persuade Thorin that he did not wish to take part in. His uncle, his mentor, his _father_ had abandoned every single value that made him Thorin Oakenshield and at the same time, Fili felt guilty towards Leonor because this means that her warning to him will change nothing. As if the message had never reached him in the first place. But the king’s words are rules, so he reluctantly took his armor and sword, and prepared himself for the inevitable war to come.

 

 

Nobody expected it to happen very quickly.

One second Bard was holding the Arkenstone, to Thorin’s rage, and use it as a bargain to push Thorin to grant them the compensation they requested. The next second, Bilbo revealed that it was him that had given Arkenstone to Bard because he did not want to see them fight against each other. A second further, Fili, Kili, and Balin must restrain Thorin from trying to choke the hobbit and watch as he denounced Bilbo out of anger. And then suddenly there comes Dain Ironfoot with 500 dwarves of the Iron Hill marching towards them, but as they prepared for the clash, legions of goblins and wargs came marching from the distance.

The war now really upon them, but instead of fighting each other they now decided to destroy their common enemy: the alliance of goblins and wargs. Thorin had regained his true self as a dwarven warrior and leader and banished away his love of gold to march with his cousin Dain against their enemy. Fili had never been into a battle this size, but nevertheless, he felt his adrenaline rushed and fought alongside his brother using all skill that has been taught to them since they were dwarflings.

 

 

The first cut from a goblin blade struck at Fili’s arm like a thunder, jolted throughout his body. Although he managed to decapitate the goblin that caused the cut, he still surprised to watch fresh blood coming out of it. Fili suddenly realized his surroundings: dead goblins and wargs on his feet, Kili’s grunt each time he swings his sword, and his uncle’s painful scream as another blade manage to slash his back. They had fought for _hours_ , and Fili now realized that he is tired. His panting was quicker and the sword in his hand start to felt heavier.

The giant eagles had joined their fight, as he watched one of them saved Thorin from a warg attack, and he could hear something that sounds like a bear roar in the distance. Another warg suddenly jumped above him and landed right in Thorin and managed to bite his leg. Fili and Kili came just in time to strike a hit at the beast’s neck and limb, killing it instantly, but they can see blood streams from their uncle’s leg, made him harder to stand straight.

“I am fine, boys. You both fought well – like true princes of Erebor. I am more than proud.” Thorin managed to stroke both boys head before heading back to battle.

 

 

They fought for another hour. More cuts and bruises now lingered on Fili’s body (he was sure it happened to Kili too), and his sword felt heavier and heavier with each blow. The fights around him did not seem to get slower or closer to victory, and just as was about to jump on a goblin, he heard a loud painful scream coming from behind him.

It was Thorin’s.

Fili turned his face in horror just in time to see a goblin sword had pierced his uncle’s chest, made him fall to his knees, unable to get back up.

“THORIN!” Fili screamed as he ran towards him. Kili followed him seconds later.

Realizing that the fight around them will not stop to give them time to help their uncle, Fili and Kili stood in front of him, guarding Thorin until they could save him, or until he is strong enough to continue the fight. However, the goblin seemed to realize that one of the strongest leaders of their enemy has been wounded, and they become more eager and ferocious to kill him. The brothers fought as hard as they can, dispelled each fatal attack targeted at their King – their uncle.

“Argh!” Thorin let out another scream. He’s been hit by a goblin mace from an opening that the brothers were too late to cover. Kili chopped the goblin’s face with his sword and checked on his uncle.

“There are too many of them, brother!” he said to Fili, as another wave of goblins running towards them.

“Leave me!” Thorin shouted with any energy that was left in him, “You must survive this war. Both of you. You are my heirs, and I will need you alive to continue my legacy and defend Erebor as its king.”

“We are not going anywhere!” Fili shouted as he pierced a goblin riding a warg with his sword, but too late to fend his left arm from the warg’s claws.

“FILI!” Kili screamed in horror.

Seconds before the waves of goblins were about to assassinate them, they heard a loud bear roar coming and before they know it, Beorn, in his gigantic bear form, came and smashed the goblins, stomped with his large legs and scattered them apart. Beorn then approached the trio and carefully lifted Thorin with his teeth, nodded at the brothers, then proceed towards the entrance of Erebor, carrying the wounded king to safety.

But there was no time to look away from the battle. As soon as they were sure that their uncle is safe, more goblins and wargs are coming so once again, they stood side by side to fight them all. However, it was clear that both of them were tired. More and more blows and cuts were received as they started to lose their focus to the incoming attacks.

“Fili, no!”

Kili watched helplessly as a goblin unexpectedly appeared behind his brother, ready to stab him with a sharp blade aimed at the dwarf’s heart. Fili raised his sword in defense, but he realized it was too late. A second later, the goblin fell to the ground; sword still on its hand, and a dwarven dagger embed on its skull.

“Thank you,” Leonor said as he approached Fili, who was still in shock – on the near-death experience and the sudden appearance of the ranger.

“…for the gift. Both of it.” She gave him a soft smile between her panting.

Fili watched as Leonor carelessly plucked the dagger from the goblin’s skull and positioned herself in front of him, where he noticed _his_ hairclip reflected the sunlight on the end of her braid. Her elven sword stained with goblin’s blood as her own still stream down from the cuts on her neck and forehead.

With the new energy brought by the presence of Leonor, the trio stood their ground and slay more goblins for another hours, making every stroke of sword count while watching each other’s back.

 

 

In the end, it was victory for the dwarves, men, and elves. But no victory comes without great price.

Fili witness in horror as two goblins took down Kili with their pikes. Although he later killed them out of anger, the pain was unbearable as he watched his little brother, whom he swore will protect with his life, lay dying in his arms.

And the enemy was merciless.

As he grieved for Kili, stroking his dark hair and whispering words of comfort in Khuzdul, another scream broke into the air and shattered his heart even more. A goblin slashed Leonor’s waist, bursting fresh blood to the ground as she painfully fell on her knees.

The same goblin now approached Fili, its next target, but an elven sword – glowing blue – suddenly emerged through its neck before it fell to the ground. Dead.

“Don’t you dare,” Leonor said with the remaining strength she got.

She proceeds and killed another two goblins by throwing the dwarven dagger to one and her own sword to another, before two goblin arrows hit her as Fili come to her aid.

“No…Leonor, no…” Fili said desperately, cradling her head on his lap.

“Fili,” she said faintly, choked on her own blood. The dwarf watched helplessly as life left her wounded body and light disappeared from her eyes.

It was too much for him.

Fili stood back up, and in grief and anger, slayed as many goblins and wargs as he could see; silently cursing his failure to protect his brother, and a ranger who – even though she has no obligation to fight the war – returned instead, even going so far to protect Fili and sacrificed herself for her new friend.

Three goblin arrows stopped Fili’s stroke mid-air, hitting at his limbs and his already broken heart.

Fili died before he even hit the ground.

 

 

Bilbo came just in time for Thorin to say his farewell to the hobbit.

They brought Thorin’s body along with his nephews to the underground tomb inside Erebor and buried them with their respective swords. The elven king decided to put Orcrist beside Thorin’s body, and Bard put the Arkenstone between his fingers. As a respect to the brave Dunedain, they dug her a grave near the entrance of Erebor, marked the place with marble headstone and plant a tree beside it.

It is time for Bilbo to say his farewell to the dwarves. His days as burglar has ended and he must return to Shire. Bringing his share of the treasure as much as he can, some of the dwarves still urge him to accept another personal gift from them.

His favorite, anyway, was a picture of him as well as each and every dwarf in Thorin Oakenshield’s company, including the brave Dunedain, Leonor. She will be remembered, Bilbo thought.

“I shall put her in my book.”

Saying his last goodbye, Bilbo started his journey to Shire with the wandering wizard beside him, feeling more lively than before on the thought of home.


End file.
